


The Perfect Team

by clumsypuppy



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, Newts POV, poem, poem i wrote after finishing the death cure, spoilers for all three books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsypuppy/pseuds/clumsypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem about the relationship between Newt and Minho, during their adventures through the books</p>
<p>It's full of feels and spoilers! If you haven't read all the books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Team

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is me after the death cure trying to deal with all the emotion. The books crushed my heart but i love them to death at the same time. Hope you enjoy the poem. Feel free to leave comments or kudos its appreciated. If you guys ever feel like talking come find me on tumblr clumsypuppy93

The Perfect Team

The box is where it all started  
seeing you for the first time  
my mind blown by your beauty  
us running together  
The Perfect Team!  
you're so close, but still so far  
just friends, not more  
the depression taking over  
me jumping off the wall  
The Perfect Team-  
not so perfect anymore!  
We've been through so much  
fought the grievers  
and ran from cranks  
only to have it all crushed again  
NOT IMMUNE  
two words, destroying it all  
the flare eating my brain  
making me slowly insane  
one last wish  
getting killed!, before it gets worse  
and that's how it ends  
The Perfect Team!


End file.
